1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip mounting structure, in which a clip is mounted to an external shaft of an implement, which is adapted to be gripped by user""s fingers in use, such as a writing utensil, a toilet article, and an electronic pen, and more particularly to a clip mounting structure capable of providing a large amount of rocking (e.g., tilting) of the clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clip mounted to an external sleeve of a writing utensil or the like is used to sandwich a shirt or jacket pocket or documents between the clip and the external sleeve when carrying the writing utensil or the like. Therefore, to reliably sandwich the pocket, etc., the external sleeve and the clip are preferably adapted to be close (e.g., urged) together at all times. On the other hand, on sandwiching the pocket, etc., a clearance between the external sleeve and the clip must be created for inserting the edge of the pocket or documents, and the clip preferably rocks largely so as to separate from the external sleeve.
However, if the clip is made of a strong material (e.g., metal), then a large amount of rocking of the clip cannot be performed in many instances. Therefore, to provide a large amount of rocking, a contrived clip, as shown in FIG. 7, has been used.
In FIG. 7, a portion of a writing instrument or the like is shown which includes an external sleeve 40, and a clip 42 having a base 42a to be inserted into the external sleeve 40, and a clip body 42b extending substantially in parallel to the external sleeve 40. The base 42a is inserted into the external sleeve 40 through a lateral hole formed in the side of the external sleeve 40. A threaded shaft 44a of a tail plug 44 is threadably mounted in an end portion of the external sleeve 40. The tip end of the threaded shaft 44a loosely passes though the base 42a so that the base 42a is prevented from falling off the external sleeve 40. Further, a partition wall 46 is pressed into the external sleeve 40 so as to be fixed therewithin. A spring 48 is inserted between the partition wall 46 and the base 42a, for pressing (urging) the base 42a continuously toward the end portion of the external sleeve 40.
In the clip 42 described above, when the tip end of the clip body 42b is raised away from the external sleeve 40 as indicated by a virtual line in FIG. 7 and the clip 42 is caused to rock (e.g., tilt or rotate) around the vicinity of the base 42a, the base 42a tilts against a spring force of the spring 48 to form a clearance between the clip body 42b and the external sleeve 40. Since only the spring 48 becomes deformed without substantially deforming the clip 42 itself, a large amount of rocking can be provided with a comparatively small force applied to the clip body 42b. Also, when the force to the clip body 42b is released, the spring force of the spring 48 presses the base 42a against the end portion of the external sleeve 40 to release the tilt configuration. Therefore, the clip body 42b returns to its original state in which it is close to the external sleeve 40.
However, such a conventional structure, as described above, requires the spring 48, and a large number of parts is required. Further, assembly becomes complicated, thereby increasing the cost.
In view of the foregoing and other problems, disadvantages, and drawbacks of the conventional structures, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip mounting structure capable of securing a large amount of rocking of the clip in a simple configuration.
To attain the above described and other objects, according to the prevent invention, a clip mounting structure includes a clip which is mounted to the external sleeve of an implement which is adapted to be gripped by user""s fingers in use. The clip has a base, which is inserted into the external sleeve, and which extends substantially parallel to the axial direction of the external sleeve. A clip body extends substantially parallel to the axial direction of the external sleeve outside thereof. A coupling portion extends in a radial direction substantially perpendicular to the axial direction of the external sleeve so as to couple the base to the clip body. In the vicinity of the base, the base, the clip body and the coupling portion form a substantially quasi-U shaped section. On the external sleeve, there is formed a regulation portion for regulating movement of the coupling portion of the clip in a circumferential direction substantially perpendicular to both the axial direction and the radial direction.
A groove extending from the end portion of the external sleeve in the axial direction may be formed inside the external sleeve so that the base of the clip is inserted into the groove, and the tail plug for blocking an open end of the groove may be mounted to the end portion of the external sleeve.
A space portion in which a portion of the coupling portion is housed, may be formed in the external sleeve, and the regulation portion is formed by wall surfaces defining both side portions of the space portion.
The implement can be selected from the group consisting of a writing utensil, a toilet article and an electronic pen.
Movement of the base of the clip inserted into the external sleeve is restricted by the external sleeve, whereas movement of the coupling portion is regulated by the regulation portion of the external sleeve only in a circumferential direction substantially perpendicular to both in the axial direction and in the radial direction. The coupling portion can be deformed within a plane parallel to both the axial direction and the radial direction.
Therefore, when the clip is caused to rock by holding the clip body, the angle between the coupling portion and the base becomes larger so that the clip body can be rocked further from the external sleeve. The base of the clip is inserted into the external sleeve. That is, the base of the clip is located on the inner side from the peripheral surface of the external sleeve. It is possible to take a large dimension of the coupling portion for coupling the base to the clip body in the radial direction. Therefore, an amount of displacement of the clip body caused by deformation of the coupling portion is great. As a result, a large amount of rocking of the clip can be provided, without using any spring or the like and in a simple configuration. On the other hand, since the movement of the coupling portion in the circumferential direction is regulated by the regulation portion, xe2x80x9crollingxe2x80x9d of the clip can be prevented.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No.2000-323220, filed Oct. 23, 2000, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.